A Light in the Darkness
by TheThirdKruger
Summary: About two weeks had been passed since Roman's last memory and as she failed, Dr. Karen Sun intensified her methods. But that day, she was too far; and Patterson would not let anything hurt him.


Whenever I think on Roman, I think about who - besides Jane, of course - would show compassion, kindness and trust him no matter what the files says, no judging him as a terrorist that he was and would be willing to help him to move on after all and for me this person it's Patterson, cause she's the kindness and sweetest person ever, so meet Pattian ❥

(sorry for the suffering and I hope you enjoy and fall in love for Pattian as I'm!)

PS: English was not my official language, so i'm sorry for any grammatical errors.  
Comments are welcome! Let me know what you think about and if you like (or not)!

* * *

The clock showed 1:53 p.m. when Patterson got out the tattoo's universe where she's been immerse during all morning. Analyzing all the endless possibilities that could'be the key to solve another tattoo has been hardest that she expected. Her lunch time had already passed one hour ago, so she decided take a break to see how was going Roman's session with Doctor Sun. Since Roman unconsciously helped to solve Jane's leopard tattoo, Patterson started to follow the process to keep updated for anything that could help with the tattoos.

About two weeks has passed since Roman's last memory. The treatment still persists although having no results and as she failed, she intensified her methods for what she called "Alternative Methods". But what Patterson saw as soon when she looked at the monitors who showed Roman's cell, was beyond any method. Was too much. Was inhumane.

The sessions that might consist only in an interactive interrogation as a psychological trigger, was being totally misrepresented, it was beyond any limit.

Romas was tied on a chair similar to that used on MRI, but instead of being just interrogated or being lead to remember moments, things of his past, he was receiving shock waves by the electrodes fixed in his head. The lights were completely turned off to nothing from the outside could interfere in what was happening inside. By the electrodes, Doc. Sun's equipment created mental illusions using all kind of horrible, creepy and cruel images with the aim of inducing connexions from any of the elements that were showed, to some ancient memory.

What Doctor Sun called "Alternative Methods" to extract what she could of him, was abusive. Was torture.

Everything was controlled from a tablet that was in her lap and every new command that she gave, Roman's body shook. His hands was closed, tight so hard that his knuckles was with no color. Roman was trying to stay strong and fight mentally against, but was no use. Doctor Karen Sun was winning and the shock waves breaking into him more and more, make him scream.

― ENOUGH! - shout the female voice that is usually soft and calm, breaking the silence and coming into the room, hearing for the first time Roman's scream that was muffled by the acoustic of the room. - STOP IT! Now.

― You're breaking a connection- − Dr Sun try to defend herself, neither bothering herself to head off the attention off the tablet in her hands - who showed Roman's brain activity - keeping sending shock waves by the electrodes on his brain to trying recover anything she could. Roman cried quietly, trying to resist, show his strength, but he was clearly weak, near the unconsciousness.

― Oh, yes, what a great connection! − Patterson says ironically − ENOUGH! IT IS OVER! - Patterson's loud voice echoes in the partly empty room. After turn on the lights, she approaches to Roman, kneels near him starting to take off the moorings that tied him.

The measure that she take off the electrodes on his scalp, Roman seems to let out his breath. His eyes was closed tightly, as if he could escape the pain. − It's ok Roman... − says Patterson returning to her usual voice, soft and calm to talk to him. − Just open your eyes and breath. Everything will be ok. Everything will be ok, I promise.

― You can't interrupt my session! − Dr. Karen Sun raises her voice trying to justify herself.

― You can't torture him this way! − Patterson speaks loud, feeling her blood boil, turning out to Dr. Sun again. − I'm done to see you torture him with your scientifics and alternative methods that drown him more than rescue from the dark past he had!

― I'm doing whatever it takes to recover his memories! − Dr. Sun says steadfast. ― Some methods could be more intense than others, but-

― You methods are torture! − Patterson interrupts her. − What kind of doctor are you? - she says with disdain. − He needs to feel good, safe. He needs his sister and needs to feel loved. He doesn't need any of your precious methods!

― What's going on here? ― Kurt's voice fills the air as soon as he arrives. Jane arrives with him and immediately joins her brother.

― He isn't normal, he needs proper treatment in a mental- − Dr. Sun continues to mention the diagnosis that insists on voiding Roman completely.

― NO! − Patterson's voice changes again. − I've been accompanying Roman and your sessions with him, all I see is you bringing the worst, the hell he lived back to his life!

― I'm the doctor here, I'm responsible for him and I know what's best-

― You were the doctor here. Were. − Patterson says, staring at her, face to face with the doctor.

― You can't do that. − the doctor tries to sound convinced, but her voice denounces the doubt and the fear of being wrong.

― Weller, please − Patterson asks, turning his attention to Kurt, who is still standing near the door. ― He will make no progress while she is still here. Please.

Kurt looks at Roman, who even with his eyes open, calming his breathing and returning to the real world, seems weak, so different from when he arrived.

Patterson's gaze also turns to Roman, seeing beyond the strong man he is, the frail boy he didn't always show but who was a part of him. Didn't take much for Patterson to see the side that before, only Jane saw in his brother. Was only a few days of watching him through those monitors so she would be sure that Dr. Karen Sun's diagnosis was wrong. Roman has a second chance. Roman is capable of love and prove it through the truly and unconditional love he shows everyday for his sister, even without many memories about her. He deserves the second chance he is having, he is able to love and above all, he also deserves to be loved and cared for.

― Please, Kurt. − Jane begs Kurt, holding her brother's hand in hers, while a few tears trickle down her cheek.

A knot formed in Kurt's throat, not only for Jane's suffering for everything that her brother was going through, but to wake up and realize that his judgment had been a huge mistake. He had never turned his attention to Roman - another mistake, he thought. - He had never tried to see beyond his files.

To him, Roman was just the terrorist who made many mistakes, atrocities in Sandstrom's name and now he could be a asset to FBI. But seeing Roman tied to that chair makes his heart squeeze and the guilt falls over him like a bucket of cold water, showing him the truth: Roman is more than his files. He is the brother, who loved and protected his sister even when found out that she betrayed him and Shepherd and still prove his love and trust, no matter how few memories he had about her. Roman it's someone who made many mistakes but deserves the second chance that he's having.

― Doctor Sun, follow me to my office, please. − answered Kurt pointing to the cell's door and leaving passage for her. Patterson let out her breath, feeling her body immediately relax and instinctively squeezed the hand that remained on Roman's all the time.

― You all will regret of this. - Dr. Karen Sun says as she leave the room.

― I'm sure we won't. − Jane reply to her back.

Doctor Karen Sun leaves the cell following by Weller, on the right way of his office and her demission, so the room becomes immediately light again.

― Thank you.. − whispers Roman to Patterson, getting up his head and keeping his look fixed on hers. She whispers back a "You're welcome", he suddenly surprises her, squeezing her hand and caressed as he entwining their fingers.

At the moment when the touch becomes conscient, something light up within them and inexplicably both smile. Roman's blue eyes found Patterson's green eyes and then she see what she always had only saw through the monitor: Roman wasn't that terrorist anymore and more than anyone, he deserves the second chance that Jane had gave to him. He's a boy who had the childhood stolen by Shepherd but somehow he got to keep his soul. Patterson knew that she wasn't making a mistake with him. Roman is a good person and worthy of being loved.

In that sincere smile full of kindness and compassion, Patterson was sure that her judgment was right, because like his sister Jane, she could trust him, no matter what.


End file.
